A simple vista
by Isi-san
Summary: A simple vista Hinata y Naruto eran una pareja disfuncional. ¡El rubio ya no era tan explosivo, y Hinata también había cambiado un poco! Pero no solo eso, ¿diecisiete meses de noviazgo y aún nadie los había visto besarse en público? ¡Ellos definitivamente no durarían un día más! Para Yk Namikaze, en celebración al primer aniversario de ¡Irresistible Naranja!


**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

_Este escrito fue pensando exclusivamente en **Yk Namikaze** (y en uno que otro evento desafortunado de mi vida…) porque este one-shot va para ella, mi hermanita invisible de hoy. ¡En el juego me tocaste vos, y aquí está tu regalo, mujer! ¡En celebración al primer año de **Irresistible Naranja**, el aniversario de la fundación del grupo! Un NaruHina, hace mucho no aporto a esta parejita._

* * *

**A simple vista.**

_by_ Isi-san.**  
**

.

A simple vista muchas personas se atreverían a decir que Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto eran una pareja disfuncional. Era cuestión de mirarlos caminar juntos por las calles de Konoha, como lo están haciendo ahora, en este mismo momento, cuando tú y yo los podemos ver. Vemos a Naruto que no está con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, como usualmente camina de forma desinteresada, tampoco está hablando hasta por los codos, ni está diciendo tontería alguna.

Naruto Uzumaki está con ambos brazos relajados al lado de su cuerpo, mirando hacia el frente —no a su acompañante, a Hinata, que está justo a su lado—, y no está hablando, está solamente viendo la aldea, las personas que compran en las tiendas, los niños que lo saludan como el héroe de Konoha, escuchando a las mamás que le dicen a los hijos que quieren que sean justo como él. Un héroe, un orgullo. Naruto tiene una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Hinata Hyūga no tiene ese constante sonrojo en las mejillas cuando está con Naruto. No tartamudea cuando alguien le dirige la palabra, no juega con sus dedos, está con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, mirando la aldea con una sonrisa tranquila.

No están tomados de la mano, tampoco abrazados, tampoco existe alguien que pueda jurar haberlos visto darse un beso, en realidad muchos dudan que ambos se hayan dado algún beso, siquiera de esos cortos y rápidos. Nadie ha visto nada. No es un secreto, en realidad, porque si alguien les pregunta los dos responden con una sonrisa que sí, que es verdad, que salen, pero ambos son muy discretos al respecto. De Naruto este comportamiento sorprende mucho, nadie diría que al ser su primera novia no la estuviera exhibiendo por todas partes, pero el amor nos hace actuar diferente, esa es la simple verdad. De Hinata el recato no es algo extraño.

Y muchas personas tienen una sola pregunta rondando en su cabeza, talvez tú, lector, también lo piensas. ¿Pero la pareja de Naruto y Hinata no debe ser… diferente? Talvez Naruto tomando con firmeza la mano de Hinata, hablando fuerte, caminando rápido y señalando todo en la aldea para que Hinata lo vea aunque ella está lejos de ser ciega —pese a que sus ojos parezcan indicar lo contrario—, ¿y talvez a Hinata completamente inmovilizada pero con una felicidad sobrehumana debajo de su tierno rostro, siempre luchando por no desfallecer al tener junto a ella a Naruto, no morir noqueada con cada uno de sus besos, procurar no soltarlo nunca ahora que por fin él la ve a ella?

Bueno… sí, es bonito, lo imaginas y te enamoras de las escenas. Ambos sentados en Ichiraku, diciéndose cosas bonitas, siendo infinitamente cariñosos, viviendo en su propio mundo. Naruto acariciando el cabello de ella, ella acariciando su mano con dulzura. Debe ser un gran shock simplemente imaginar cómo caminan juntos, con esos caracteres tan diferentes a lo usual, y sin siquiera dignarse a tomarse de las manos, a medio paso de distancia el uno del otro, no abrazados, y no mirándose únicamente entre ellos.

La respuesta a esta inmensa incoherencia que cruza tu cabeza, mi querido lector, es muy fácil y simple.

El escandaloso comportamiento de Naruto se derivaba a que quería ser notado, que lo reconocieran, que lo aceptaran, ¡que lo vieran como era! Pero ahora Naruto no necesita demostrar nada —nunca tuvo que hacerlo, en realidad, pero él nunca notó que ella lo notaba—, y no es solo porque en la aldea todos ahora los conocen y respetan, sino porque su mundo, su persona especial, no necesita eso para notarlo, para entenderlo, para hacerlo sentir en paz. Ella no necesita que él señale Ichiraku Ramen para saber que a la hora del almuerzo le gustaría comer ahí. Ella no necesita que él grite de dolor por una quemadura cuando ella ya está junto a él con un poco de su pomada. Ella no necesita que él le diga "¡Hinata–chan, un día mi rostro estará esculpido en esa montaña y protegeré a toda la aldea, te protegeré a ti a costa de mi vida si es necesario!" porque ella ya lo sabe.

¿Qué significa entonces? Que Naruto puede descansar la voz, los músculos, y guardar sus energías. Sentirse en paz, verdadera tranquilidad, lo que siente siempre que está cerca de ella, haciendo que sin darse cuenta, siempre tenga una sonrisa sincera (no de esas fingidas que ocultan su soledad), en el rostro. Orgulloso de lo maravillosa que es Konoha, de lo fresca que es la brisa del viento cuando camina con paz por las calles, de los rostros felices de los aldeanos y otros ninjas, y de la presencia constante de Hinata a su lado, la pieza que él necesitaba para saber qué significaba vivir y poner su corazón en manos de alguien que lo apreciara como era debido.

¿Y Hinata?

Hinata ha encontrado la fuerza que necesitaba, porque su pilar, ahora camina con ella. No tartamudea más, ¿por qué sería necesario? Ya no siente pena ni miedo, porque tiene a su escudo y espada junto a ella, que con una mirada profunda de esos ojos azules que la ven con tanto amor y cariño le dan todas las fuerzas que necesita para plantarse frente a alguien y dar su opinión —siempre con su dulce voz y su educado carácter. No habrían de pensar que su carácter se había vuelto como el de Haruno Sakura, ¿verdad?—, Hinata no se desmaya —las primeras dos veces sí, pero, entiéndanlo, después de diecisiete meses las personas se acostumbran a las otras que les rodean—. Y no necesita estar en un constante y meloso contacto físico siempre, porque con tenerlo a la par es suficiente.

Puede ser que la presencia de Hinata le dé paz a Naruto, pero es incalculablemente más grande la paz y la fuerza que la presencia de Naruto crea en ella.

Pero eso no significa que ambos sean una pareja fría, claro que no. Reservada no es lo mismo que fría.

Ahora miramos con claridad como ambos se dirigen al apartamento del rubio, el cual reluce de limpio todos los días (a comparación a lo que yo sé que ustedes recuerdan que era el hogar del rubio cuando tenía doce años), porque aunque la chica Hyūga cada vez que lo visita ordena un poco el desorden que encuentra, con el pasar del tiempo juntos logró hacer de Naruto una persona ligeramente más ordenada.

Tú que estás escondido detrás de un arbusto y yo que estoy detrás de un árbol vemos con perfección como Naruto busca las llaves en sus pantalones naranja chillón y abre dejando que la Hyūga pase primero —¡a que no esperabas que Naruto también aprendiera un poco de caballerosidad a su lado, obligado a tratar con la familia Hyūga más de lo que le hubiese gustado, especialmente con ese padre rígido y esa hermanita con aires de superioridad!—, luego de que ellos entran y nosotros nos vamos hacia las ventanas podemos observar lo que nadie más puede. Hinata es la recatada de la relación (nunca le ha dejado de dar pena besar a Naruto en público) y a Naruto eso le enamora (le encanta que las atenciones solo sean para él, que solo sea él el que la vea a ella en plan romántico, porque nadie más merece ver la dulzura hechizante de Hyūga Hinata como Uzumaki Naruto) pero nosotros como curiosos podemos ver lo que nadie más ha visto, y es la dulzura del abrazo de Naruto hacia Hinata mientras unen los labios de forma suave, sensual, sincera, cariñosa. Ella acariciando la mejilla derecha de él y luego ambos uniendo sus frentes perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

Tú suspiras de ternura mientras yo intento con todas mis fuerzas no tomar una foto del momento, la privacidad (que ya estamos violando) tiene que mantenerse lo más privada posible.

Hinata toma la mano de Naruto (y aquí es donde el sonido de un grito fangirl quiere escapar de nuestras gargantas) y lo dirige al sofá, pidiéndole que coloque una película. Hinata prepara en tres minutos y lleva hasta el rubio dos tazones de ramen instantáneo (con cuatro ya preparados en la cocina, porque sabe que su novio repetirá)

La escena es digna de una fotografía, ahora tú luchas por no sacar la cámara. Naruto con las piernas abiertas mirando la pantalla (la última película de ninjas que ambos morían por ver) con Hinata hecha un ovillo, con los pies descalzos subidos en el sillón, recargada suavemente en su brazo izquierdo, ambos comiendo, él intentando no salpicar el cabello de Hinata en el proceso, pero no es algo que a ella en realidad le molestara.

Luego de que acaba la película la comentan, Naruto habla mucho, ella sonríe simpáticamente y da su propia opinión, que Naruto escucha con suma atención. Le gusta escucharla hablar, se siente privilegiado por ser una de las pocas personas que logran que Hinata hable de verdad, no solo con cortesía, agradecimientos o disculpas.

Naruto le cuenta sobre su última misión —es que lo había olvidado mencionar, Naruto llegó hoy a Konoha, Hinata y él venían caminando desde la oficina de la Hokage donde él dejó el informe, aunque Hinata lo había acompañado desde que cruzó la entrada de la aldea pues allí ella lo estaba esperando. Naruto no llegó muy cansado, pues era una misión diplomática (la Hokage lo estaba preparando desde hacía unos meses, "_un Hokage debe saber cómo comportarse ante situaciones diplomáticas_", había dicho ella).

Hinata le dice qué ha pasado últimamente en la aldea, porque aunque ella no es chismosa, las historias llegan a sus oídos. Y luego de un rato de hablar, la habitación parece subir un poco de temperatura.

Todo comienza con un beso tierno, y yo debo tapar tu boca para reprimir el leve grito que quería escapar de tu garganta cuando las manos de Naruto recorren lugares un tanto inapropiados —¡y Hinata no está hiperventilándose, o desmayándose!—, pero rápidamente se levantan (y aún sin separarse) entran a la habitación del rubio.

Aquí es donde nuestra misión concluye, porque la verdad, no necesitamos saber qué pasará en esa habitación. Lo que queríamos demostrar es que las cosas, a simple vista, no son lo que parecen. ¿Por qué una pareja que no se comporta como los demás piensan y quieren, debe ser disfuncional?

Lo más gracioso de todo, es que luego de verlos caminando cada uno en su propio mundo, cuando salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y recorrieron con paz las calles de Konoha, comenzaron los rumores de que su relación no estaba del todo bien, y al menos un 20% de los habitantes de Konoha esperan una pronta separación de ese noviazgo.

Lo que no saben es que en unas, aproximadamente, tres horas y media, Hinata podrá lucir un brillante anillo de compromiso, uno que Naruto consiguió especialmente para ella en el país de las Olas.

Pero, ¡shh!, no digas nada, es mejor dejar que la gente piense lo que quiera. A fin de cuentas, ¿quiénes se van a casar?

.

* * *

_Fin xD. Yk Namikaze, espero que te haya gustado xD. Aunque no lo creas, me costó mucho escribirlo, porque yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho las historias dulces y yo creo que a mí eso no se me da del todo bien. De verdad espero que te haya gustado xDU._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer :D!_

_Por cierto, hoy hace un año **Irresistible Naranja **se fundó y todas las hermanitas naranja estamos de aniversario gritando a los cuatro vientos que el MinaKushi es la mejor pareja jamás existente :D. Esperen mucha actividad nuestra en este mes de Junio! ^^ ¿Te gusta el MinaKushi y estás interesado en entrar a nuestro grupo de FB? ¡Búscanos! ¡Estamos buscando nuestro miembro número 100!_

(Por si alguna desea el link www. facebook groups/285981334772099/) Edité para agregar el grupo por un review de anon que decía no encontrarlo (por ser anónimo no te puedo responder en privado u.u) Sería mucha suerte para mí que releyeras esto, pero si lo haces ojalá que el link te ayude :)

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
